From Ninjas to Pirates
by Ravenclaw Hottie
Summary: What if when Hinata was just a babe her father had a document to give her away when she was older. What if Sasuke had a sister who shared the same fate as hinata. What if the guys were pirates. Would the guys succeed in winning the girls hearts.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or One piece. They belong to their proper owners. I hope you enjoy. Don't worry I've not forgotten my other stories. This is just something that came to me.**

'_Is their thoughts'_

Akemi Uchiha sighed and was happy to be back into the leaf village. The mission was a success and she couldn't wait to get and hang with her sister at the hot springs. She was the twin sister of Sasuke and was a well kept secret. When Itachi killed the clan he took akemi with him as a request of his mother to look after his sister. She knew Itachi had a reasoning but he never told her. Her first thing she did was adopted Hinata as her younger sister after hearing about her disinheriting. The two girls often acted like sisters you could never would have thought they weren't until you looked at their features. Both girls were really beautiful and exotcing looking. They walked graceful which many believed that was an inherited trait.

Tsunade sighed as she stared at the letter. She knew that the marriage contracts were made to protect them and that Hashi disinherited Hinata so this plan could continue forth_. Please don't hate me hinata and akemi, but this is for your own good. People want you dead._ "Bear and Cat bring me Akemi Uchiha and Hinata Uchiha in about an hour." she said while wanting to give akemi enough time to take a shower.

"Hai Hokage sama." the two said saluting and then vanishing.

Akemi and Hinata lived in the middle side of town. Thankfully the council stopped trying to make them do things for the most part after what happened. The council had tried to make the girls live in the Uchiha compound. They refused and they were about to drag the girls themselves when akemi created a clone and had the clone burn down the compound. After that the council stopped trying to make them do things. Both girls knew it was only a matter of time before something would happen.

Hinata was in the kitchen cooking a light lunch. She knew her neechan would be returning soon. She always hated when Akemi left the village for a mission by herself. She knew her sister was capable, but she still worried about her. She remembered the first time she saw Akemi and how she proudly claimed that she was taking her under her wing as her little sister.

Akemi took off running to get to her house. "Hinata I'm home!" she shouted jerking open the door..

Hinata had come running out of the kitchen. "Neechan your home." she said as both girls gave each other a hug. "How was the mission?" she finally asked as Akemi took off her shoes.

"It was long and at times very boring. I don't see why they had wanted me to go at first. The client was a spoiled brat of some daimyo. If it wasn't for Kakashi sensei I would have killed him because the client was a pervert and kept trying to grab me. Now I'm going to go take a shower to get the grim off me. We can talk when I'm done." she replied heading toward the bathroom door.

An hour later the anbu that were sent to gather both girls found them chatting in their kitchen eating and drinking some jasmine tea. "Hinata and Akemi Uchiha the hokage wants to see you." they said vanishing.

Both girls sighed but took their time in going to the hokage's office. Both girls wondered what Tsnuade wanted. They had become close to the woman after claiming Naruto as their brother when he came out that he was gay and dating Shino. Hinata was heartbroken for a few days but she soon got over it. She realized Naruto needed family more.

Akemi was beginning to feel something was up. Her findings were confirmed when she spotted what looked to be a boy with a straw hat. She was beginning to things were messed up when she noticed her adopted sister blush at the sight of that said boy._ Just great she's already developing a crush. Well he better not hurt her if things progress. Not that I would allow that to happen right away._

She cleared her throat. "You wanted to see us Hokage sama." she said in an almost sweet voice. She was irritated damnit.

Tsunade recognized that tone and inwardly smirked._ Ah if that irritates you then this really well._ "Yes I did. I have here in my hand a paper that was signed when you were just babies. You guys have fiancés." she said in a happy tone.

Akemi's eyes narrowed and her sharigan flashed to life. "What do you mean I have a fiancée." she yelled while searching for some kind of weapon to either stab herself or the hokage. She was leaning toward the latter.

"Both your fathers signed a contract to marry their son. So as of this day Akemi and Hinata Uchiha I'm banning you from the village and forcing you to take up your soon to be husbands way of life. As pirates."

Luffy had been amazingly silent. He may be an idiot at times, but even he could tell the girls had no idea about this till now. It didn't seem quite far, but he had to admit Hinata was quite beautiful. Though he wondered how his cook was going to fare after seeing Akemi's mood. She seemed almost like Zoro in attitude was.

Akemi began to speak again. "Oh how wonderful. Now could you tell me baachan which wonderful person is my fiancée. Cause I'm assuming the straw hat wearer is Hinata's." she said through clinched teeth.

Tsunade's grin widen if that was even possible. "Oh yes Luffy is Hinata's. Shizune bring in Akemi's husband to be." she said.

Akemi got a bad feeling and that feeling was confirmed when a blonde suit wearing smoker came into the room. "Ah which one of you lovelies is Akemi?" he asked with hearts in his eyes.

Hinata suddenly felt sorry for the blonde. She wondered how long before her sister tried to kill him. For some reason he didn't seem her type at all. The green haired one seemed more her type than the other. Although It would prove to be entertaining watching that romance try to blossom. Her sister would try to hold it off as long as possible.

"Akemi this is Sanji. I'm sure you'll get along just perfectly."

"I highly doubt that." she growled out as Sanji suddenly began to flirt with her. _Oh god it's a fan boy. He's a big flirt. I hate you tousan _she thought and imagined her father with thousands of firey arrows pointed at him.

Sanji was oblivious to her thoughts. Although he was quite angry at Jeff for arranging this. He would just have to come up with some way to still devote time to Nami and Robin. That shouldn't be a problem. Although he suddenly got a very cold chill run down his spine when his soon to be wife turned her glare on him.

"First thing's first you are no longer allowed to flirt with other women. If you do and I catch you you'll be in a world of pain. Uchiha's are possessive of what is theirs and we don't share. So you better be getting rid of that flirty personality or you'll be hurting a lot."

Tsunade began to see just why Akemi was picked to be Sanji's bride. Sanji was a big flirt and since Akemi was a Uchiha she would keep him in line, because she was right Uchiha's didn't share what was theirs. If anyone tried to take what was theirs it'd end with that person being dead.

Akemi on the other hand wasn't used to be cared for or flattered and Sanji would compliment and do all things like that for her. Although he probably did that to a lot of women. Yet, even though the two were polar opposites they would ground another out. She would hurt him, but he would keep coming back for more because that's how he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here we are chapter 2. I hope you like. Once again I don't own either anime. Enjoy

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Now since we are done here I suggest you girls say bye to your friends and finish packing. You'll be leaving tonight." she said to keep her voice from cracking. In truth she was going to miss those two girls.

Akemi nodded her head. "Well come on let's go. Hope to see you again baachan." she said her voice cracking slightly.

Hinata was quiet. It was a lot to take in. She had no idea she'd wake up today and be not only engaged but also banned from her home village. She supposed she better get used to the idea of being a pirate. "We might as well make clones to pack our stuff and say bye to our friends."

"Your right. We better go find Naruto and Shino first." she said.

Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji were quiet. They could understand how the girls felt somewhat. It would be scary leaving their home behind, but good things would happen as well. Life of a pirate was not always fun and games, but they still had fun regardless if marines were chasing them or fighting other pirate crews. Though the husbands to be made a vow to protect the girls with their lives.

The group finally found Shino and Naruto in a flower field. The two boys looked up and Naruto shot off like a rocket to hug the two girls. Shino walked at a much slower pace, but he could tell something was wrong here. That's when he noticed the guys standing behind the girls. _What are pirates doing here and what could they possibly want with Akemi and Hinata?_

After untangling herself from her adopted brother she went over to Shino. She could tell by his expression he was working the puzzle out. "Shino I expect you to keep Naruto kun out of trouble. Hinata and I…. will no longer be able to help you." she stopped for a few minutes before speaking again. "Hinata and I are engaged to those pirates. We've been banished from the village and have to take up the pirate way of life. We'll try to write you." she finally said finishing her speech.

When Naruto heard he became slightly mad, How could the hokage force them to do that. Then he realized that a contract was a contract and there was no breaking that. The council tried to break Shino and his marriage contract, but it couldn't be done. He walked over to the pirates and stood in Luffy's face.

"You guys better make sure my neechans don't get hurt. If I find out that you let them be hurt I will kill you. Do you understand?" he asked while his eyes flashed red for a moment before going back to their sky blue.

"I understand and I promise me and my crew will do everything in our power even our lives to protect the girls." Luffy said.

Naruto hugged the girls one last time before letting them go on their way. Everywhere the girls visited they got the same threats although Kakashi actually threw kunais at the guys before he was satisfied with their answer to protect the girls.

"If those bastards begin to treat you wrong let me know and I'll kill them and we'll live life as missing nins together. You are like daughters/little sisters to me and I never want to see you hurt." he said softly to them while he gave them one last hug.

The girls giggled. Sanji decided then and there that the two had some very scary friends. He saw the light flash before his eyes. He thought he was going to die from that kunai until Akemi deflected it and mumbled something about no one could hurt him but her. It made his heart flutter.

Before they finally left the village the clones Akemi and Hinata made came carrying their things in sealing scrolls. Slowly and one by one the girls let the clones vanish. Then with one more look at the village the girls began their trek toward their new life. Halfway there though the girls took a kunai and made a slash through the leaf on their headbands.

Nami was beginning to get impatient. She wanted to leave now, but they couldn't because Luffy and Sanji said they had something to do in a near by village. She hadn't noticed Zoro had left until an hour later. They had been there for two hours. She brightened up when she saw the boys coming, but she narrowed them when she saw two girls.

One of the girls had long bluish purplish hair with light lavender eyes. She was wearing a light purple jacked and Capri pants with black sandals that looked like there was a heel on them. She had a nice sized chest and was walking next to Luffy talking to him about something while blushing.

That one didn't upset Nami. The one that upset Nami was the girl walking next to Sanji and was listening to him talk about something. She had a dark blue shirt on with a black skirt and black sandals. She had bluish hair as well and her eyes were a bluish onyx color. She noticed there was a symbol on her shirt. It looked like a fan.

"Oi Sanji kun what took so long? I was beginning to worried about you guys. Whose the girls?" she finally asked with a hint of malice in her voice.

Akemi and Hinata looked at each other. They didn't expect to deal with such hate so soon. They mentally sneered at her outift. Who wore such a short black skirt and just a bra with a jacket on with heels. They were not impressed at all.

"Ah Nami chan there was no need for you to worry about our safety. As for the girls they are Hinata and Akemi Uchiha. Mine and Luffy's fiancees." she turned too Akemi. "sorry about her." he whispered to her.

Luffy didn't understand why Nami was so upset at the girls. Although he did notice her narrowing her eyes much more when the word fiancee came into play. He knew he'd have to keep an eye out. "We can sail now." he said

Robin came around when she heard the malice in Nami's voice. _Oh my no wonder she's upset. Luffy and Sanji's parents must of have had to pay a pretty penny to have acquired the heirs to the Hyugga and Uchiha families. Nami will have to watch what she says. Those girls look like they could cause some serious damage. They seem to have the same eyes as me._

"My name is Nicco Robin. Why don't I show you two girls where you will be staying for the journey." she said pulling the two girls with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is chap 3. Hope you like. I forgot to mention this before but there could be some Nami bashing. So don't read if you like Nami. Now I'm going to ask for a vote should I have tenten or temari come and end up with Zoro? Also should something bad happen to Nami? Thanks to all you have favorite this story.**

Robin led the girls inside the bunking area, but led them further down from the other cabins. Akemi noticed the boy's bunks had hammocks and the girls had some beds and her stomach was beginning to feel nauseas when she noticed their rooms. There were two doors. The room on the left had a king sized bed in it with a lavender purple blanket, but the sheets were a bit of a red. One pillow case was red and the other was purple.

The closet was medium sized and the wood seemed to be a dark oak. On the far side of the room there appeared to be a bathroom with a shower in it. All in all it was a pretty room. The room next to it was in the same layout except it was a blue blanket with black sheets and a black pillow case and a blue pillow case.

Hinata looked at Robin. "Um Robin san don't you think the bed is a bit big for one person?'

Robin noticed that both girls had a confused look on their face. Surely they realized they would be sharing a room with their soon to be husbands, but she guessed they didn't. "Hinata and Akemi chan you will be sharing a room with Luffy and Sanji. Franky kun built these rooms specially for you four to get you privacy. The wall are sound proof so no one can hear what you do."

Both girls blushed and Robin couldn't help, but laugh. Though soon the other two began to laugh with her. It was a thought they would have to get used too because both girls realized there was no getting out of it. Akemi just wished Sanji wouldn't flirt, but she had a feeling it was going to take a long while to break him of that habit.

"Akemi don't worry about Sanji. He'll soon come around. Don't write him off yet. He's a very loving and caring guy. He'll protect you. Now I'll leave you both to get some rest. It was have been a very tiring day for you girls." she said walking out.

Robin heard the girls say a muffled thanks, but she kept walking. She was going to go talk to Nami about her behavior toward the two. It wouldn't be good to keep such hostility on board. Specially since it wasn't the two girls nor Luffy and Sanji's fault. It's just what life had dealt them.

Robin finally found Nami near her tangerines. "Navigator san we need to talk."

Nami looked up. "What's their to talk about. We have two extra people onboard that we don't' need. I don't see what's so special about them anyway. What could they possibly do to help us. It's not fair."

"Those two girls are ninjas. They posses bloodlines. What we would consider devil's fruit. It wouldn't do to make enemies out of them. They are trained from a young age to be ninjas. They could easily kill you and no one would ever know. Heed my words because this is the only time I will warn you. You had a chance to tell him how you felt and you never did so don't try to ruin Akemi's and Sanji's relationship." she replied with a hint of a threat in her words and her eyes showed it.

Nami didn't say anything while Robin walked away. In truth she didn't know why she was so angry over Akemi Uchiha. Maybe it was because she knew finally Sanji was no longer available. If she was honest with herself she felt hostile because she was afraid her position was threatened on the crew. There were no promises though that she'd play nice. She would just wait and see what happened.

Sanji meanwhile was in the kitchen trying to think of something to cook. Nami's attitude toward Akemi was bothering him a lot. As much as the thought of Nami's goodness he had once held in high esteem now seemed false. The girls hadn't even spoken to her and she treated them with much malice. As much as it pained him perhaps it would be best if he didn't flirt or treat her like he used too. Maybe then she would learn her lesson.


	4. Chapter 4

**Luffy sat on the rams head in deep thought. Hinata was more than he thought he'd ever get. He never really thought about marriage until he found out the contract. Although he did vow to be the best damn husband ever because he would be King of the Pirates and she would be his Queen. That thought put a smile on his face.**

**Chopper could honestly say he was shocked when he saw the two girls and heard the news. Although he had to admit they were quite pretty for being human. He hopped they didn't squeal over him like most girls didn't. He didn't like that stuff damnit. He was a doctor not some kind of pet.**

**Franky hoped the girls liked the room, but they seemed to be the type they'd sleep out in the woods if they had too. Although he seemed glad he picked out the correct color for the rooms. It seemed to dead on with the colors the girls liked. Although he did think his bros got hotties for a wife.**

**Usopp was slightly scared at the girls. He could tell they were powerful. Powerful like Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro. He just prayed they didn't destroy the ship if they were to fight.**

**Zoro was glad he wasn't in Luffy's nor Sanji's shoes. He didn't want to be settle down with a wife. He was only 19 for crying out loud. Though he did wonder if either girl used blades. It could prove to be a thrill to go against them if they did. Although knowing that ninjas were trained from a young age was astonishing. He wondered what kind of skills they had.**

**Sanji decided to cook chicken with a salad and for dessert a chocolate cake. White wine would be served with the meal. He just prayed that the girls did enjoy it because he wasn't for sure what they liked to eat. **

**After a few hours Akemi and Hinata awoke and began to wander around the ship trying to memorize the outline of it. First person they saw or should they say animal was a deer with a blue nose. They stood there calculating it for a few minutes.**

"**Um Hello I'm Akemi and this is my sister Hinata. Your different from other deer I've seen." she replied.**

"**I'm Chopper and the ships doctor. Of course I'm different from those others. I ate a devils fruit." he said in a huff.**

**Hinata giggled. "Your so cute." she said, but didn't make a move to pick him up. She didn't want to anger him.**

**Chopper stood there in shock. Neither girl made a move to pick him up. Maybe they wouldn't be so bad after all. "Thanks." he said after a few minutes.**

"**Where is everyone at?" Akemi asked.**

"**Well Zoro is probably sleeping somewhere or lifting weights. Luffy is most likely on the ram's head. Nami is either making a map or counting money. Sanji will be in the kitchen cooking. Usopp is tinkering away on something somewhere. Robin will be reading and Franky will probably be building something."**

"**Thanks Chopper kun." both girls said giving him a kiss on the cheek before walking off.**

"**So where to first?" Hinata asked.**

**Akemi shrugged. "I don't want to be around Nami. I don't like her attitude. If Robin is reading then I don't want to bug her unless necessary."**

**Hinata nodded her head in agreement. "We could always go and try to find this Franky person. I suppose we should thank him for building us those rooms. It couldn't have been easy."**

"**Let's go then." she replied. **

**After about twenty minutes they realized perhaps they should have asked what Franky looked like, but then they heard banging. They quietly peeked around the corner and saw a guy with blue hair, a metal nose wearing a speedo.**

"**Are you Franky?" Akemi asked hesitantly.**

**Franky stopped his building when he heard his name. "Ah yes I am. You must be Akemi and Hinata. It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope you like the rooms."**

"**yes they are very nice." Hinata said. "We want to thank you for them."**

"**yes thanks. You got the colors perfect. Thanks once again for them."**

"**It was no big deal. After all husbands and wives deserve their privacy from others." **

**Akemi nearly narrowed her eyes. **_**Is everyone going to remind us of that fact. We're not stupid. This is only the rest of our lives unless one of them dies. Ugh stupid men.**_** She then began to think of an island where men were just slaves.**

**Franky noticed Akemi's expression and shivered. "Um why don't we go see what Cook bro cooked for us." he said almost pushing the girls toward the kitchen. He was relieved when he made it there in one piece.**

**Hinata looked at Akemi and giggled at her innocent expression. "your not that innocent nee chan. I do hope the food is done I'm a little hungry."**

"**I'm sure it will be. I guess we should go in." she said when she noticed Franky was gone. "Hmm wonder where he went." she said opening the door to the kitchen.**


	5. Chapter 5

Akemi opened the door, but she didn't think Sanji would actually try to kick her. Lucky enough for her she used the subsitution jutsu. Sanji didn't think that it would be Akemi or Hinata he had thought it was Luffy trying to steal some food. So of course his first thought was to kick them out of the room.

Akemi and Hinata stared in shock at the log that was split in two. "Your awfuly lucky that I didn't get a kunai and stab you with it." Akemi stated with a slight huff.

"I'm sorry Akemi chan, but I though you were Luffy coming to steal some food before it was done. I'll be more careful next time. Please forgive me." he said while bowing.

Akemi in the mean time was shocked. It sounded so sincere about it. She found that she couldn't stay mad at him. "Your forgiven Sanji kun. Just next time be careful."

"Would you like to help me in the kitchen?" he asked, but before she could answer he drug her into the kitchen.

Akemi was actually surprised at the question. "Oh wow it looks good and smells good too." she said with a small smile.

Hinata in the meantime went to go and find Luffy. It was time for her to get some bonding time in with him. Frankly she was a little scared at the thought of marrying him, but she could tell he would take care of her and she vowed to be the best wife that she could be.

In the kitchen Sanji couldn't help, but smile when he heard Akemi say that. "Thank you. Akemi I just want to say I promise to be the best husband that I can be. I do warn you I am a big flirt and it will take some time to curb that. Feel free to hit me if I go overboard. I'll protect you with my whole life."

Akemi smiled slightly. "Sanji I will admit I am not happy with having an arranged marriage, but I will be faithful to you and try to be the best wife I can be. I do admit in the history of my family we are possive and have been known to have tempers. The only I really ask of you is to be faithful to me. I've lived with too many disappoints in life and I refuse to suffer anymore of those."

Sanji realized that she really meant that and he too wasn't too thrilled with the idea of an arranged marriage, but there was really nothing they could do, but to move forward and make the best of it. "I promise that I will never cheat on you. I do want to know if you have ever laid with a man before?"

Akemi turned bright red. "I come from a noble clan as does Hinata. We were raised to wait till marriage to lay with a man. So no I am a virgin and will be till our wedding night. I hope you realize though that we are expected to have children at some point." she said turning around to do the dishes her face still burning bright.

Akemi could understand why he had asked, but she hadn't expected that question so soon if any at all. What she said was true. She was raised that to have sex before marriage was wrong and it was frowned upon and the threat of being disowned was also a factor that made her not want to have sex before marriage.

When Sanji had heard Akemi was a virgin he was shocked, but he didn't show it. While it's true he wasn't one he had never slept with a virgin. He knew when the time came forth he'd have to be extra careful because he never wanted to hurt Akemi at all. He wanted to keep her from pain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's taken so long to write a new chapter for this and sorry it's so short.**

Hinata found Luffy on the ram's head gazing out toward the ocean. The straw hat was hanging around his neck. The slight breeze of the wind was blowing through his black hair.

Hinata thought he looked quite handsome at that moment. There was certain aspects of Luffy that reminded her of Naruto. She knew deep down in her heart Luffy would take very good care of her. He seemed like the perfect match for her.

"Luffy." Hinata said.

"Hello Hinata." Luffy said almost stuttering. Frankly Luffy though he was very lucky. She looked like an angel. It made him giddy to think that she was his and his alone.

Her violet eyes were the perfect shade for her. He knew when their wedding night occurred he'd have to be very gentle with her. An angel such as her doesn't deserve pain.

"Hinata I promise you that when the wedding night comes you wont feel pain."

"Luffy I know what to expect in the marriage bed. I know there will be brief pain, but that it will pass. My tousan made sure I at least knew what was expected in marriage. We'll get through this." she said patting his hand.

"The food is ready!" Akemi called out while they began to go in the kitched.

"Come on Luffy." Hinata said tugging his hand to follow her.


End file.
